SKIP
by Oridance Vance
Summary: With an unpredictable mother who blubbers at the drop of a hat, a twin sister who likes to pick fights and an overprotective best friend Kira really needed someone to make his world less… dramatic. KiraxLacus, CagallixAthrun
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny._

* * *

**S****KIP**

**~C****HAPTER ONE~**

**Pull me to Safety**

"…further increasing the thought that perhaps the theory was incorrect. Dr. Fishwool, a name you've already heard in this class, was the first to approach it from a different angel…"

Kira wrote down what he believed to be the finer and more important points of the lecture ignoring the small side stories and off topic comments that the professor usually threw in to keep his students alert. Typically the stories were horrifying and the comments rather crude but that didn't stop the professor from telling them. Usually the girls would cringe, wrinkle their noses or roll their eyes while the guys would either ignore the professor completely or listen more raptly to the point of actually leaning forward in anticipation.

"…But, and here's the funny thing, it was stuck. Frozen to it like a tongue on metal on a cold winters day…"

The classroom he was currently seated in was small with only four large desks of which fourteen students sat. Ten girls and four boys as it were. There was a larger class near the end of the day to which the student ratio was more balanced but he found himself unable to complain. Who wouldn't want to be surrounded by well groomed, polite and, in most cases, gorgeous young woman? Suddenly the professor stopped talking and went to his desk dragging out a book and flipping through the pages before giving the class a smile. Was he done with his story?

"Read page 412 to 497 and come to class next session with questions." He put down his pointer and tapped the surface of the large desk at the front of the classroom. "Hand in last week's assignment if you haven't already done so. It's late by two days now so that's twenty percent off, tomorrow it'll be thirty and after that you're out of luck cause I won't mark it." He released a short breath and then announced that class was dismissed. Kira blinked dumbly before looking at the clock. Class was over? Slightly disoriented he gathered his books, put away his notes and made his way to the door. He had daydreamed again. Groaning slightly to himself wondering what invaluable information he'd missed he made a point to ignore Shinn Asuka, a fellow classmate, who was openly glaring at him as he past his desk.

**.....**

"Yamato." Shinn called watching as the brunette haired boy halted in his tracks and turned his amethyst eyes narrowing in what was likely suspicion. Shinn honestly didn't blame Kira, he had never initiated a conversation with the guy and when they had talked it'd been short and to the point. He quickly marched towards his target and when he got close enough grabbed Kira by his arm and began dragging him out the classroom and down the hall. Despite Kira's pacifist views and sometimes cowardly behavior he was very fit, very strong and, if he wanted to be, very dangerous. Shinn could tell that now as he tried and failed to maneuver Kira into a corner where they could talk privately. Kira forcibly yanked his arm back just in time to prevent his books, that he'd been carrying with one arm, from toppling out onto the floor. Shinn stopped frustrated, Kira wasn't willing to be, ever so literally, backed into a corner. Growling and running a hand roughly through his own hair he decided that this was the best it was going to get and rounded on the young man stabbing his finger into Kira's chest.

"Let's get things straight. I don't hate you. I hate your sister and friend and because you're usually around them I end up giving you shit as well though I don't mean to."

"That's good to know…I think." Kira said slowly as if trying to piece together some difficult problem.

"I told you that so you'd understand why I'm about to warn you."

"Warn me?" Kira asked puzzled. "Warn me about what?"

"Auel and Sting." He hissed "They're new here and after running into them on several occasions I've come to learn the type of people that they are. They're unreasonable, intolerant, violent and they** hate** your type."

"My…type?" Kira questioned tilting his head in confusion his amethysts eyes somehow becoming more innocent and confused.

"Yeah, the innocent, smart, athletic, goody-goody who somehow had the good fortune to be born with both good looks and money… That kind!" He shoved his finger hard into Kira's chest to make his point but for all the reaction Kira had he might as well have pounded his fist on the wall.

"Look Shinn. I appreciate your concern, it warms my heart, but I'm sure they're not as bad as your making them out to be."

"I- you-" Shinn growled unable to contain his anger "Fine! Let me tell you this! You're one naïve bastard!" Taking a deep breath to try and get himself under control he crossed his arms "Whatever! I warned you. See if I care if you get the shit kicked out of you." Shinn turned and left before Kira could even speak leaving the young man standing there, alone, in the hall, with a very dumbfounded look on his face.

**.....**

"Cagalli!" The voice she hated more then stink bombs released in a confined room on a hot summer's day reached her ears and she cringed before slowly turning. Athrun who always seemed beside her growled, his grip on her hand tightening. She knew it was taking all his willpower not to wallop the obnoxious twit before them.

"Hello Yunna." Cagalli said with a frown not appreciating that he'd been able to track her down. Especially since she and Athrun were in the lightly forested area of the school grounds heading towards the school entrance to meet with her younger brother. She watched as Yunna grinned at her showing her all his impeccably clean and white teeth. She hated those teeth…

"It's so nice to see you again Cagalli. I thought about you the entire time I was on vacation. In fact I bought you a couple of things that I thought you'd like. They're in my locker if you'd just come with me." Yunna grabbed her other free hand and Cagalli looked between Athrun and Yunna as they glared at each other. She could tell by the grip on her hands that neither intended to let go. _' Please, don't let this become a tug of war.'_

"Thank you Yunna but I was just heading out to eat lunch with Athrun and my brother who should be along at any moment…so now really isn't a good time." Cagalli found herself explaining with a fake smile trying to yank her arm free from his grip.

"It shouldn't take too long." Yunna responded his smile fading as she resisted being dragged to his locker. Athrun gritted his teeth making his presence known for the first time.

"She said now wasn't a good time! Let go!" It was times like this where she was glad that it was Athrun, not Kira, who was beside her. Kira would always first try to talk his way out of any given situation but when that didn't work, which was rare, he'd become unpredictably violent… Athrun was much more stable, predictable and to a certain extent more reliable then Kira. Not that she'd ever tell her soft hearted brother that ... Yuuna's tug on her arm brought her back to reality.

"Yuuna… Let go." Cagalli said her tone becoming aggravated.

"But Cagalli I was just thinking about you! If you'd just come this way with me I'll-Urgh!" At first Cagalli thought that Athrun had finally snapped and punched the creep but Athrun's face was just as surprised as hers.

"She told you to let go." Yzak growled unclenching his fist and adjusting the bag that hung from his shoulder. He finally turned to them a pleased smile adorning his face. "God, you have no idea how good that felt."

"Thanks Yzak." Cagalli said looking down at the purple haired annoyance. "I thought he'd never shut it."

"Was Yunna bothering you again?" Everyone turned as Kira entered the scene seeming a bit tired from his long morning classes but still maintaining a semi-diligent air he always had about himself. Cagalli nodded in answer to her brother's question and felt her eyes narrow as Kira placed his bag down kneeling beside Yuna and helped him sit up. "You okay?" Kira kindly asked and Yunna nodded before it finally seemed to dawn on him that he was being touched by someone he absolutely despised. Growing Yunna shoved Kira back with enough force that his head made a loud thunk when it hit an exposed root of a near tree. Yunna stood wiping the blood from his lip, glaring at everybody before staggering away. Cagalli meanwhile went to her brother to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine." Kira groaned sitting up and touching the back of his head with a wince before looking at his hand. Seeing a smear of blood Cagalli made her brother lean forward so she could check to see how bad it was.

"That's what you get for helping assholes." Yzak bit out. "You can't say you didn't see it coming." Athrun sighed obviously agreeing with Yzak.

"This doesn't look good." Cagalli said helping him to stand. "You should've just left him lying there."

"I-ow." Kira touched the back of his head with a hand his eyes squinting. "I was just seeing if he was hurt."

"A fist from Joule?" Cagalli asked snorting. "Of course he was hurt. I'm actually surprised he got back up." Kira sighed picking up his bag closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"You really shouldn't anger people. Who knows what'll happen in the future or when you'll need their help." Kira heard his comment snorted at and looked up at Yzak who was shaking his head.

"Get help from Yunna? Are you even _thinking_ Yamato? What could _he_ possibly help any one of us with?" Yzak seemed to wait for an answer he knew Kira couldn't give and after a moment turned to leave all the while shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

**.....**

"Are you sure you don't want anything else besides water?" Cagalli asked giving her brother a skeptical look as he laid his head down on the table.

"I feel too nauseated to eat." Kira groaned taking the bottled water he ordered and resting it lightly against the large lump that'd formed on the back of his skull. Athrun put his sandwich down and leaned across the table moving the cold bottle of water away from the lump on the back of his head. Kira winced as he felt Athrun part his hair and examine where his skull had struck wood.

"This looks ugly Kira maybe you should go to the hospital or the school nurse to get it checked."

"Is it _that_ bad?" Kira groaned looking up at Athrun who returned the stare with a shrug.

"I don't know…but it's better to be-"

"-Safe than sorry. Yeah, yeah, yeah don't say it again." Cagalli interrupted giving her boyfriend an irritated look.

"Are you guys still going on that…trip-thingy?" Kira asked trying to remove the attention from himself. "You know to hang out, kiss and stuff." His comment made his best friend blush and Cagalli blink rapidly as though she'd been struck dumb.

"You know." Athrun said picking up his drink, "Brothers are supposed to discourage those kinds of actions…not encourage them."

"Well that applies to brothers who don't know their sisters boyfriends." Kira said placing the water bottle back on his head now that Athrun had sat back. "Besides I trust you guys." He smiled at them before wincing and removing the water from his head replacing it with both his hands.

"Kira you okay?" Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"I just-I just really don't feel good." He mumbled opening his eyes and getting up from the table. "I'm going home. I won't be able to handle school for the rest of the day. See you Cagalli, Athrun." He felt a hand clamp around his wrist and he stared at his sister who was giving him a serious look.

"My cell is going to be on. Call me if you need anything or start to feel worse." Her concern made him smile and he nodded giving a wave to Athrun as he left.

**.....**

She waited patiently for the light across the street to signal to her that she was free to cross. People stood all around her talking on their phones, looking at their watches or simply staring straight ahead as if they were somehow detached from the world. Cars in the meantime passed by making the wind whip all around her disorganizing her hair and making it tickle her face. She began adjusting her hairclip to try and keep her hair in place when the light across the street finally flashed signaling to pedestrians that they were free to cross. Lacus, without really thinking, stepped off the curb still fussing slightly with her hair when she heard the screech of tires. She felt her body freeze up and her eyes widen as she turned to see a pair of headlights heading straight for her. Time seemed to slow and she mentally braced herself for the inevitable impact when she felt a warm hand grab hers and pull her to safety. Her body hit someone else's and she looked up meeting a pair of amethyst eyes. People around them who had witnessed the close call began cursing when the driver, who had nearly hit her, pulled away. As people shouted 'stop him', 'get his license plate', 'call the cops' and various other things the individual who'd saved her took a step back and held her out at arms length. The amount of sincere concern etched on his face took her breath away. He was-

"Are you okay?" Her savior asked and she couldn't help but nod and smile unable to speak. His voice somehow fit his eyes perfectly. "Thank goodness, you should really look both ways before stepping out into traffic… Always." His voice was warm, tender and somehow it soothed her.

"Yes, of course." She whispered and he nodded seeming glad to hear her say something. But he winced shortly afterwards his hands releasing her and going to the back of his head in pain. Did he get hurt because of her? She didn't have time to ask as he left her and merged with the dozens of people now crossing the street. She stared longingly after him her heart aching as if she'd just let her future slip from her fingers.

"Thank you..." She whispered her shoulders slumping.

Why was she feeling so incredibly sad?

* * *

Next Chapter: Resting Concern

Coming out: **Dec 15th**

**Comments:** Erm. Not much to say… I've already written out the complete story so … it's just a matter of proof reading it as well as tying everything together for the ending. I write a chapter and then leave it alone for a week before coming back to it and doing a major proof reading. I then read it for a third time (more proof reading) before TA DA! You get to read it! That's why it comes out on DEC 15...It's already written so you don't have to worry about the story being discontinued.

Please I love constructive comments so I am anxiously anticipating for what you have to say! Also please tell me if you are enjoying it or I need to tweak a few things to make it all that much more enjoyable for you to read.

When I'm finish with this story (Approx. 11 chapters) it will be reposted completely edited based on your comments. This will be the final edit of the entire story and will hopefully allow those who stumble across it in the future to have fun reading.

I write stories so you, the reader, can hopefully sit back and relax from your life. Grab a cup of tea, coffee, lemonade or whatever your relaxing drink is and try to have a good read.

- Sincerely Oridance Vance

_*Despite what Oridance Vance might imply…I'm a GIRL!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny._**

* * *

**

**~C****HAPTER TWO~**

**Resting concern**

He glanced behind himself several times feeling as though he'd done something wrong. He'd saved somebody hadn't he? So why was he feeling as though he'd made a mistake? Tripping over a loose chunk of pavement he lost his balance and stumbled into the brick wall of a near apartment building. Pushing away from the wall he made his way home careful with every step he took. But he couldn't stop thinking of her and found himself wondering what her name was, what she did in her spare time, what her favorite color might be and even if she had a boyfriend. He blinked when he reached the front door of his house and had to pull out his key to enter. He hadn't even registered his surroundings or realized where his feet had been taking him. That he made it home without getting hurt was a miracle. Opening the door and disarming the alarm he took one long look over his shoulder before sighing and closing the door behind himself.

**…..**

"He wouldn't be home yet." Athrun sighed as Cagalli phoned home for the eighth time since finishing their meal. "Just leave a message asking him to call when he gets home." They were sitting outside their classroom having arrived twelve minutes early. So they sat on in the hall waiting while Cagalli fretted and worried.

"I shouldn't have left him to walk home alone. What if he gets hurt?" She dialed the number again and Athrun sighed rolling his eyes but jumped startled with Cagalli shrieked with joy. Athrun could faintly hear his friend's voice on the other line.

"Hello… Cagalli?"

"Did you get home alright?" Cagalli demanded her voice serious and overbearing.

"No. No, Cagalli I didn't. I tripped and got struck by a truck then stumbled, gravely wounded by the way, for several feet only to fall down some concrete stars. Wounded, broken and in pain I could do nothing when a homeless man viciously mugged me. To make matters worse at that very moment it began to rain and I was-" Cagalli growled at her brother's sarcastic humor and turned the phone off with a hiss. Athrun had to force himself to keep a straight face.

"So much for being worried." She growled throwing her phone back into her bag. Athrun wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Awe. Don't take it too seriously. Kira was just goofing around. He's no saint."

"Well he usually doesn't pull this kind of crap when I'm concerned about him."

"He hates people worrying about him." Athrun said glancing at her. "Kind of like you." Athrun's comment made Cagalli freeze her eyes wide. Athrun felt his eyes narrow. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

"What you just said it-it made a lot of sense."

"And…" Athrun said slowly obviously not understanding. "That's bad?"

"No. It's good." Cagalli said with a smile leaning against her boyfriend. Athrun felt his eyes narrow STILL not understanding.

**…..**

Kira slowly lowered himself on the couch his bag discarded near the front door. He turned on the television and after a quick scan through the guide he turned it off once more unable to believe that out of all the channels there was nothing on to watch. Getting up he made his way to the bathroom deciding that a nice hot shower would do him some good. Grabbing a couple of towels out of the linen closet he entered the bathroom locking the door behind him. Pulling off his shirt and taking off his socks was as far as he got before he heard the phone ring through the bathroom door. Debating on whether he should answer it or not he ultimately decided that since he shouldn't be home that the call wasn't for him…unless it was his sister calling again. Hastily unlocking the door he raced to the nearest phone but tripped over the leg of the coffee table falling onto the floor and thus missing the call on the final ring. He slowly got up listening to the answering machine take the message.

**"This is the Caridad Yamato if you're calling about anything work related phone my office. If not leave a message after the beep…{Beep} This is Dr. Todaka. Sorry for calling but I need to reschedule the checkups for Kira and Cagalli to next week due to my secretary over scheduling the weekend. Please get back to me as soon as you can." **

"Checkups?" Kira shouted. "Well this is the first I've heard of this!" He winced touching the back of his head and sighed. "Maybe it's for the best."

**…..**

"Oh geez it's Shinn." Cagalli whined resting her head in her hands and glaring at the boy as he entered the classroom glaring at her in return.

"Shut it Cagalli I'm not in the mood." His voice seemed tired and so she decided to drop the whole routine they usually went through. Athrun suddenly groaned and she glanced at him before following his line of sight.

"A substitute." She groaned leaning back in her chair. "And Mr. Jibril on top of that. Oh this sucks… but at least Kira's not here to get into trouble like last time." She smiled fondly at the memory since it was rare for her brother to have an outburst much less in public.

_Flashback_

"If you carry the two you'll-" Jibril's chalk squeaked along the chalkboard making the students wince some even going to such lengths as covering their ears. Cagalli was near that point and glanced at Athrun who had stopped taking notes a long time ago claiming he couldn't read the sub's writing.

"Four." Kira said glancing up from the paper for a brief moment. "You have to carry the four." She glanced down the row at her brother who, while he didn't seem irritated, appeared frustrated. The class watched in fascination as the teacher slowly turned his eyes flashing and narrowing at the brunette.

"Excuse me?" His voice was lower then normal and held an obvious threatening tone to which Kira seemed oblivious to.

"You have to carry the four not the two." Kira stated pointing lazily to the bored. "Quite an easy mistake to make getting the two formulas mixed up. Don't feel too bad I'm sure-" Jibril marched forward and grabbed Kira's arm dragging him from his seat and Cagalli gasped angered that her brother was being manhandled. Athrun stood up from his seat as Cagalli rose too and they weren't the only ones. Dearka and to her slight surprise Shinn stood too both wearing an expression akin to theirs of anger.

"Release me now!" Kira snapped his tone surprising everyone.

"Shut up boy! Everyone sit down or would you like to accompany this brat to the office as well?" Jibril missed the look that crossed Kira's face and Cagalli blinked surprised when Kira managed to yank his arm away.

"Listen here!" Kira growled pointing a finger at Jibril his other hand going into a fist. "I was simply trying to correct your mistake! You didn't have to go and drag me from my seat!"

"Shut up boy I'm-" Jibril started to shout back but Kira had the upper hand and somehow managed to cut the teacher off by taking a step forward.

"Enough! You arrogant bastard! Touch me again and I'll break your arm!" Jibril's face had gone red but he seemed to take Kira's threat seriously as her brother grabbed his things took the chalk out of Jibril's hand placed a four on the bored where it should've been in the first place and marched from the classroom. The class watched stunned, except Shinn who was applauding, as her brother left slamming the door behind himself. Cagalli slowly turned her head to look at Athrun who was grinning.

"Don't you love Kira's tantrums?" He laughed sitting back down.

_End Flashback_

**…..**

Kira exited the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel while trying not to touch back of his head too often.

"Geez it hurts." He grumbled going into his bedroom which according to Cagalli was kept too clean. 'This is supposed to be a boy's room!' She had shouted 'it's cleaner than mine for crying out loud!' Kira flopped on his bed and closed his eyes allowing sleep to wipe his mind clean and leave his pain behind.

**…..**

Cagalli opened the door and left it open as Athrun trailed behind her gently closing the door and noting the familiar tan backpack resting near the front door. Cagalli took her shoes off with a flourish not seeming to care where they landed and marched to the fridge opening it and letting the door open and bang against the wall.

"That bastard!" Cagalli growled pulling out a water bottle and slamming the fridge door shut with enough force that it didn't close but rather bounced open again.

"Cagalli calm down." Athrun said making a motion of his hands as though he was pushing something down.

"He threatened to give me detention for dropping a pencil! A pencil Athrun!"

"I know I was there." He assured making sure he was using words that wouldn't send her into another fit of rage. "He's an asshole. We all know that so please calm down." His words did seem to comfort her and she put the bottle of water down before taking a deep breath and looking around.

"Where's Kira?"

"Probably sleeping." Athrun suggested and watched as Cagalli marched upstairs to which he followed only taking a little detour to close the fridge door that Cagalli had left open.

The last door in the hallway led to Kira's impeccably clean room to which Athrun felt actually quite comfortable and relaxed in. It had light yellow walls, bookshelves stacked with books, a large window that led to a small balcony which always welcomed a constant stream of sunlight into the room, plants that Kira found intriguing would sit in places that got the most sunlight and if Athrun remembered correctly there was also a chair so comfortable that he'd often seen Kira sprawled out on it instead of his bed. Cagalli grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door and Athrun stopped behind her peeking around her shoulder. It seemed that Kira **had** fallen asleep on his bed a peaceful expression on his face. Content he leaned away but Cagalli opened the door wider and entered not bothering to keep quiet as she marched across the wood floor opening her brother's closet and pulling a blanket to which she then laid overtop of him. Kira stirred but didn't wake and Cagalli nodded her head pleased before making her way back out of the room.

"Weren't you worried that you'd wake him?" Athrun whispered to which he received an odd look.

"Kira's a deep sleeper so I wasn't worried… I'm surprised you didn't know. He can sleep through just about anything." Cagalli closed the door and made her way downstairs again and Athrun slowly trailed behind her. Like he always did.

* * *

Next Chapter: My Little Brother Kira

Coming out: **Dec 20th**

**Comments:** Know what would rock my world? Being an announcer for a sports event!!! It's actually at the top of my list of 'Things to do before you die!' Especially since I'd be really sarcastic and start saying stuff off the top of my head. Such As:

_Soccer:_ He's faking! Faker! Faker! He's holding his god-damn leg despite the ball hitting his face! What a pansy! Faaaakkkkker! Somebody get this guy a violin!

_Hockey:_ Beat the shit out of him! Slice his throat open with your skate. Beat his head in with your helmet! FIGHT!

_Baseball:_ You know what? I'd take that bat with me to first base and then I'd go all the way to home and if anyone thought to get in my way…I'd start swinging!

*_sigh_* I'd be so much FUN!

On another note due to the holidays this came up earlier then I expected as might the next chapter! Hopefully it was fun to read despite seeming to be a bit short. Erm... This chapter had many issues but hopefully I managed to pull it off.

*lame thumbs up*

- Sincerely Oridance Vance

_*Despite what Oridance Vance might imply…I'm a GIRL!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny._**

* * *

**

**~CHAPTER THREE~**

**Her Little Brother Kira**

Five days had passed since he'd banged his head and Kira had finally convinced his sister and Athrun to take the upcoming break off and go on a trip. They had agreed and though Kira secretly wished that he was accompanying them he knew that they needed bonding time away from everything. They'd been too busy and rarely had any alone time…That thought alone made Kira pause and wonder if this really was such a good idea. Glancing over his shoulder and away from his laptop he watched as Athrun flipped through the channels a frown on his face obviously because he still hadn't found anything to watch. After a moment he noticed Kira's gaze and gave him a curious look.

"Kira?"

"I trust you." Was all he said before clicking his mouse on the screen to buy the tickets for their trip.

**.....**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cagalli hissed wiping her brow with the back of her hand and looking around her room for clothes or anything else she might need. Suddenly a small bottle was in her face and snatched it looking at the person who brought it to her.

"What is this?" She demanded

"It's called Divine Justice and its Athrun's favorite perfume." Kira said with an innocent grin. "And by that I mean he likes smelling it not wearing it…" Kira then became thoughtful. "I personally like Serine Freedom better."

"Well…you already know more about perfume than me." Cagalli muttered turning it in her hands and glancing at her brother. "I'm a little disturbed here to be honest."

"Why?" Kira asked his eyes going over her bags as though doing a mental check.

"B-Because." Cagalli said flustered. "Is this what guys talk about in their spare time? Perfume?"

"It's just talk." Kira said with a shrug. "Maybe a line or two and once it's established and known it's never talked about again. For instance I could tell you Athrun's favorite food, flowers, colors, holidays, shows, drinks-"

"Shut it Kira!" Cagalli shouted putting the bottle he'd given her in her bag. Kira seemed disappointed that he couldn't go on but shrugged sitting on her bed and pulling out small packages from a little box she hadn't seen him carrying. She instantly recognized them and felt her face become beat red.

"Now I know, well hope, that you two won't decide to have sex yet but if you do I'd prefer you guys use protection…has mom given you the talk yet?" Kira asked calmly as though he wasn't talking to his twin sister about…that. Kira leaned back on her bed and dropped the condoms into her bag. Cagalli blinked unable to believe that she what she was hearing. Kira gave her a bored gaze seeming to not understand her silence. "Cagalli are you-?"

"OUT!" She screamed racing towards him to physically remove him from her room. His lavender eyes widened as she charged.

**.....**

Fourteen days. Fourteen days without his sister in the house creating havoc and chaos. That's what he had to look forward to in five days as he wandered the isles of the grocery store picking out things he needed to make a goodbye dinner before they left. He decided to make chocolate cake for desert since that was something Athrun and Cagalli both really enjoyed. He walked down the next isle glancing down at his list before looking up and stopping cold in his steps. There, near the middle of the isle, was the cute girl with long pink hair that he'd saved the other day. He almost couldn't believe it. She was standing on her tip toes fingers stretched in vain to grab a can on the top shelf. Smiling to himself he walked over and grabbed it handing it to her and she thanked him her small fingers wrapping around the can as he handed it to her. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes finally looked to him and widened to discover his identify.

"The one who saved me…" She whispered as she placed the can in her hand basket.

"It's dangerous to reach for things that are too far away." Kira advised with a smile. "People would be happy to help if you asked."

"Y-yes." The girl said with a nod seeming to be stunned.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly resting a hand on her shoulder to which she blushed before shaking her head and offering her hand.

"I'm Lacus. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Kira accepted the hand with his own.

"I'm Kira It's nice to meet you again I-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a ringing and he blinked pulling out his cell.

"Hello Kira spea-"

"Where the hell have you been?" His sister's voice was loud and he held the phone away wincing at her shrillness.

"I'm shopping…" He explained narrowing his eyes as he realized that she had been ignoring him when he left the house. "I told you that."

"Huh? But why?"

"Umm….dinner." He said starting to become curious as to why she was so curious.

"So how much longer will you be?" Cagalli asked using that tone she always used when she was trying to hide something.

"…What are you up to?" Kira asked after a moment's pause. "I'll probably be home in an hour I ran into someone I know."

"An hour?" His sister questioned again and he couldn't help but tilt his head.

"Yes. An hour. You better not be 're-organizing' my room."

"I'm not doing that…see you Kira."

"Wait!" Kira shouted but she hung up anyway and he sighed closing his phone. Staring at it for a moment he mulled over the conversation and eventually ultimately decided that his best friend and sister were up to something. Putting it away he looked up and smiled apologetically to Lacus who had been patiently waiting for him to finish up.

"Sorry about that."

"No, that's alright…Girlfriend?" Lacus asked kindly glancing away from him briefly.

"Twin Sister. I don't have a girlfriend." Lacus smiled after that seeming to be happier and Kira blinked curious as to why that would be.

**.....**

Cagalli turned the phone off and handed it to Athrun releasing a deep breath while doing so. Athrun gave her a flat look to which instantly irked her.

"What?"

"Well you didn't make that obvious."

"He's got good instincts when it comes to secrets." Cagalli argued to which Athrun sighed putting the phone down and shaking his head.

"Yes. That's how he likely knows that we're up to something." Athrun's voice was clearly sarcastic but Cagalli let him get away with it as she looked around the house for it.

"We've got about an hour… lucky for us he ran into someone he knows." It then occurred to her that she hadn't asked who he'd run into and she nearly kicked herself for it.

"Who?" Athrun asked running a hand through his hair.

"I-I didn't ask." Cagalli said ashamed while earning a stunned look from Athrun.

"You didn't ask?"

"No I didn't ask!"

"But that's your thing! You always ask! Whenever he leaves the first thing you do when he gets home is-"

"I know!" Cagalli said angry with herself and glancing at the phone. "Do you think I should phone him?"

"No, we need to get this done. Ask him when he gets home."

**.....**

"I see so they're going away for two weeks just by themselves?" Lacus asked tilting her head at him.

"Yes. I trust them…hopefully it's not misplaced." Kira picked an item he needed off a shelf.

"And you cook?" Lacus asked curious and Kira smiled at her shrugging.

"Better then anyone else in my family. I think Cagalli inherited our mom's talent in that area…" Kira frowned. "Toast is the extent of their abilities I'm afraid."

"And your father?"

"He died when I was about eight." Kira thought for a moment ignoring Lacus's sadden face. "I think it was when I was eight."

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up." Lacus apologized "I lost my mother when I was about that age so I can understand your pain."

"I'm sorry." Kira said staring at her. "It's hard to loose a parent." His words surprisingly made Lacus smile.

"Yes. But they wouldn't want us to be sad now would they." Lacus beamed up at him and Kira was tempted to put an arm around her shoulders but resisted… they were merely strangers to one another after all.

* * *

**NOTE: Skip: Chapter Three has not been given the FINAL editing I normally do. Thus the chapter is likely going to be subjected to SMALL changes with the posting of the next CHAPTER.**

* * *

Next Chapter: Warnings

Coming out: **Early January**

**Comments:** Ahem. This chapter is a little late. JUST a little! So don't punch me and drag me to an ally full of rats! That's all I ask.

Urm. Just like the holidays allowed me to post the last chapter early it was also the cause to me posting this chapter a little late… We're only a few days away from Christmas and… I'm terrified. I still haven't done any shopping! Well, I have…Just not a whole hell of a lot.

There is also another reason why this chapter was late…I'm working on my other stories. Stories that lately I've been itching to write and so since the desires there I'm going with it…We all know what happens once writers block settles in…

Also WORD of the day... (For me) is: Cinema… Isn't that just an odd looking word?

What to say, what to say, what to say… OH! For those of you who care it's so cold here (B.C, CANADA) that birds are starting to die…WAH! I LOVE BIRDS and they're succumbing to the Canadian winter. (Moment of silence)

Also, I can now leave my drinks outside and not have to wait long before they get ice cold just like THAT! Stupid refridgerator… **I** don't need you!

But still…I wanna be someplace warm.

- Sincerely Oridance Vance

_*Despite what Oridance Vance might imply…I'm a GIRL! _


End file.
